


Aus Trauer kann Freude werden ...

by Feuchen



Category: Black Cat
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine, leichte Weihnachtsfeeling-One-Shot ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aus Trauer kann Freude werden ...

**Author's Note:**

> War mehr zufällig entstanden, dass ich was zu dem Pairing Doctor/Echidna geschrieben habe x3

Ihre Laune war so dermaßen auf dem Tiefpunkt und überall, wo sie lang ging, sah sie nur schon den Weihnachtsschmuck. Sah, wie Menschen durch die Straßen liefen, auf der Suche nach Geschenken. Oder sie waren dabei, ihre Häuser oder Wohnungen zu schmücken. Es kotzte sie gerade einfach nur an!  
Für sie würde dieses Weihnachten doch eh nur wieder so aussehen, wie jedes andere Weihnachtsfest der letzten Jahre!  
Es war drei Jahre her, dass sie jetzt mit ihm eigentlich alleine lebte, weit weg von der Stadt und dennoch fand sie keinen geeigneten Zeitpunkt, um zu sagen, was sie empfand! Immer hörte sie nur das gleiche, wenn sie versuchte, mit ihm über das Weihnachtsfest zu sprechen. Jedes verdammte Mal!  
„… Echidna?“, wurde sie von einer Stimme, die ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkam, angesprochen, worauf sich die junge Frau umdrehte.  
„Du bist hier in der Stadt unterwegs, Doctor?“, schaute sie den Mann, der immer noch scheinbar ständig diesen Laborkittel trug, fragend an.  
„Zufällig, ja …“, nickte er ruhig, „und? Du wirkst alles andere als glücklich, Echidna. Es ist Weihnachten. Du solltest doch wohl fröhlicher sein.“  
„Fröhlicher?“, gab sie zischend zurück und verdrehte die Augen, „wie das?!“  
„Vielleicht, weil du seit drei Jahren mit deinem Schwarm zusammen lebst?“, sprach Doctor sie fragend an, „das sollte doch wohl genügen, dass du besser drauf bist. Erst recht zur Weihnachtszeit.“  
„Hör mir auf damit!“, zischte Echidna ihn an, „jedes Jahr die gleiche Leier! Denkst du, ich wäre irgendwann in diesen drei Jahren mal dazu gekommen, es ihm zu gestehen?“  
„Nicht?“, fragte der Doctor nach und blinzelte über den Rand seiner Brille, während er schmunzelt, „… wie wäre es, wenn ich dich zu einem Kaffee und Stück Kuchen einlade?“  
Verwirrt sah Echidna ihn an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und nickte: „Wieso nicht. Könnte mich ja vielleicht etwas ablenken.“  
„Ich hoffe doch“, lächelte der Doctor vor sich hin, „… ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass du längst mit ihm zusammen gekommen wärst …“  
„Wer guckt denn hier hoffnungslos jemandem hinterher und merkt nicht, dass es sinnlos ist?“, grummelte Echidna vor sich hin und ging mit dem Doctor die Straße entlang, bis sie sich in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Café niederließen.  
Grinsend sah Kanzaki sie an und schmunzelte ein wenig. „Ihr seid beide in manchen Dingen schwer zu verstehen“, seufzte er vor sich hin, nachdem sie beide etwas bestellt hatten, „… und merkt nicht, was vor eurer Nase passiert.“  
„Was meinst du?“, grummelte Echidna und schaute ihn verständnislos an.  
„Es gibt da jemanden, der dich viel mehr zu schätzen weiß …“, murmelte Kanzaki und beugte sich über den Tisch vor, um der hellhaarigen Frau einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.  
Überrascht sah Echidna zurück, fasste sich an die Stelle, wo er sie geküsst hatte und blinzelte ihn an. „Was …?“  
„Ich liebe dich, Echidna. Das ist der wahre Grund, wieso ich in dieser Stadt bin“, meinte der Doctor ruhig lächelnd, „… ich wollte dir dieses Jahr sagen, was ich empfinde und war auf dem Weg, dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu besorgen.“  
„Wa—was?“, murmelte sie und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, „Doctor, ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll … immerhin …“ Sie blickte vor sich auf den Tisch und ihr bestelltes Stück Kuchen, was inzwischen gekommen war. Was sollte sie darauf denn erwidern, wenn sie doch wusste, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Oder … tat sie das vielleicht doch? Immerhin hatte sie jetzt über drei Jahre mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre große Liebe ständig jemand anderem nachsah und sich nie für sie interessierte! Sollte sie es versuchen? Konnte das denn so schief gehen?  
„Du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden, Echidna …“, murmelte Kanzaki ruhig, „ich werde auf dich warten. Zur Not so lange, bis du ihn vergessen hast. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt.“  
Einen Moment schluckte sie, bevor sie seufzte und dann doch lächelte: „Nein. Ich …“ Einen Moment pausierte sie noch, bevor sie schließlich weiter sprach: „… Ich habe lange genug gewartet. Es wird Zeit, dass ich es vergesse. Und es ist … wirklich süß von dir, dass du mich hier hin eingeladen hast.“  
„Lass uns ab heute neu anfangen, Echidna“, sagte Kanzaki ruhig lächelnd, „ich will dafür sorgen, dass du nicht länger an ihn denken musst.“  
„Das hoffe ich doch sehr …“, flüsterte Echidna, beugte sich nun ihrerseits ein Stück vor und küsste den Doctor diesmal richtig, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, auf den Mund. Danach lächelte sie ihn an: „Auf eine endlich schöne Weihnachtszeit.“ Und für diesen Tag wusste sie, dass es vielleicht doch einmal eine wirklich schöne Zeit werden konnte.


End file.
